Soundtrack to the Warrior
by The Shy Newbi
Summary: Two sisters with a passion for music travel across Pandora to find the Vault. When they meet a fellow Vault Hunter, they soon meet the others... only to discover that Handsome Jack is planning to eliminate them all. Will they be able to defeat him?
1. The Prologue

Hey everyone =D  
This is the Borderlands 2 story I've been working on...

The disclaimer to this story can be found on my profile page ^-^  
The links to the music can be found on there was well under this story titled "Soundtrack"

* * *

_Prelude to Pandora  
Ballad of Madness_

**Track 1: Minimal Beat by Lindsey Sterling**

_The music fades…_

Another corpse falls to the ground… the face held the appearance of tranquility, before the screams of being consumed by fire escaped him. This was a normal occurrence for these two.

They created music together, using the instruments they carried. The guitar and violin strapped to the shorter teens back, while the taller one held the bass at her side. It was the burden and skill they grasped onto after the events that led them to Sanctuary.

They were Pandoran natives, from a small home near a bandit camp. The structure is long gone now, but the camp remains active. They were living with their father, who worked for Hyperion… building loaders with anti-software, and did music on the side. He taught the girls the skills they needed to survive and could use to their advantage. He died fighting against a hoard of Hyperion soldiers, while getting the girls to safety when they were 12.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Now 19, the two travel across the vast open world of Pandora… They caught word of the Vault from the Crimson Raiders inhabiting Sanctuary, and their goal now was to find the Vault, no matter what happened along the way.

For now, they settled in Sanctuary after raiding a bandit camp. They were sitting in Moxxi's bar now, splitting the loot between them, until the youngest of the two branched off, and found the piano.

The oldest, combing her pale fingers through dark crimson locks, walked over to where she was. She watched the girl sitting before the piano, navy sky hair falling to her shoulders as she sat there. Her pale fingers rested against the keys, only to hear a cough coming from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder, pale emerald catching light silver. "Hey sis, wanna hear a song I heard the other day?"

The older sister crossed her arms over her chest. "Ballad, we need to split the loot before we head out again?"

Ballad sighed, tucking blue hair behind her ears. "We've been standing there and staring at the weapons for almost an hour, Prelude. I got bored…"

Prelude tilted her head to the side, waiting for her little sister to continue.

"Just let me play the song, and then we can look over the loot afterwards."

There was a breath of defeat, _I can't fight with her over music. _"Alright, go ahead."

Ballad smiled, resting her fingers back on the keys… taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes, before playing.

**Track 2: Revelation by Piano Tribute Players (Piano Tribute to Black Veil Brides)**

As Ballad played, the patrons listened. Many have gathered in the room holding the piano. Prelude moved closer to her sister, watching her play, her fingers fluently moving from key to key… It was a sight to behold. Prelude peered over her shoulder, seeing the crowd.

_You always knew how to bring people together, wish that was true for me._

When she played the final cord and pressed the final note, there were cheers around her. She got to her feet and stood by the piano and her sister.

"That was amazing!" A patron exclaimed.

"So pretty," Another slurred.

Ballad smiled, bowing. "Thank you," She beamed in response, before the crowd dispersed and the two returned to their weapons.

"Wonderful job sugar, I love hearing you play."

"Thanks Moxxi,"

Prelude placed her hand on Ballad's shoulder. "Come on, sis… you need to pick your last weapon from the stash to make it even."

"I told you earlier, that I wanted the caustic infinity pistol we found when we raided the Cara-van." She breathed, reaching for the desired weapon, but her sister gently smacked her hand away.

"I killed the escorts,"

"You wouldn't have killed them if I didn't use the saw-blades…" Ballad countered, rubbing her hand.

"Well, I'm the oldest." Prelude answered, and she could see the anger beginning to boil in her little sister up to its breaking point. Ballad could usually hold back her anger and laugh it off…

_But, this was different…_

"Only by 3 God Damn Months! Why do you hold that over me?!"

Prelude was taken aback, she didn't know what to say. Ballad was always so calm when they bantered over this topic, _what has gotten into her? _"Ballad, I didn't mean to – "

Ballad wasn't going to have any of that. She grabbed her satchel, her instruments, and the caustic infinity pistol before storming out of Moxxi's.

Prelude gathered her belongings, leaving the remaining loot they collected at the counter, and ran after her sister.

Ballad was at the Fast-Travel Station by now, skimming through the locations they have already discovered. _I just need a place to calm down, I don't care where… just somewhere away from here._

_ The Dust_

Ballad breathed, _that works. _She pressed the necessary buttons to take her to the Dust. As she was being sent there, she caught a glimpse of Prelude in the doorway. A sense of worry and regret etched onto her features… before the guitarist disappeared from Sanctuary completely.

* * *

Let me know what you think =)


	2. Chapter 1

_Break Apart  
Make the Connection_

Prelude stood before the Fast-Travel Station, gazing at the numerous locations that they managed to find together so far. _Where could you have gone, Ballad? _She wondered, hand clutching the bridge of her bass. She was worried, her little sister was the only family she had left… if she lost her…

_Then she saw it…_

Glancing down at the necklace around her throat, she could see the pale sapphire light emitting from it. The piece of jewelry was silver, half of the Vault symbol hanging from a thin chain… it glowed whenever she got separated from Ballad and the same went for the guitarist. _Ballad has the other half, is it glowing as well? _With that in mind, she began skimming through the locations until she settled on one… _The Dust._

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"What are you doing up there?"

Loggins stared at the figure standing on the mountain of scrap metal and other relics that kept the ramp elevated. As the sun was beginning to set, he could see the flash of navy waves and pale emerald from the guitarist. Ballad glanced over her shoulder to stare at the pilot by Ellie's garage.

"Trying to calm my nerves Loggins, that's all." Ballad shouted, as she started to tune her guitar and adjust it into the position she wanted. She reached into the satchel that hung at her waist, retrieving the head-set and her iPod. She dawned the head-set, getting the mic into the right spot and plugging the cord from the iPod into it, allowing the music to flow. Hearing the music, playing it, and being its channel to the world… she began to sing.

**Track 3: I See Red by Thousand Foot Krutch**

_These waterfalls I've seen a million times_

_They wash away the world that I've seen cover up my mind_

_And I can push the walls away until they're out of sight and mind_

_But I'm not strong enough to stand alone here in this tide_

_I don't want to, I'm not trying_

_I wish it would just go away_

_And then I see red... I see red… I see red… I see red_

_These situations make me feel so cold_

_It's like I've been replaced by someone I don't know_

_And I can say the words until I've said all that I can say_

_Without you I'm a fraction of who I'm supposed to be._

"Ballad! Your sis is here!" Ellie yelled when Prelude emerged from the garage. Locking eyes with her sister and ceasing her performance.

"Prelude?!" Ballad was surprised, swinging her guitar onto her back and jumping onto the loose mattress near the top, easily surfing down the pile of miscellaneous items. Once she reached the bottom, she laid the mattress against the pile and met her sister's gaze, lowering the head-set to the base of her neck.

"Hey Ballad, how are you feeling?"

"Better… wait, how did you know I was here?"

"You said the Dust had good acoustics at one point," She breathed, before gently tapping her necklace. "Also, this began to glow… it keeps us together."

Ballad glanced down at her necklace in response, the faint blue glow was fading into the silver sheen of the broken symbol. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." She sighed, glancing up at Prelude… until the loud humming of Buzzards and horn blowing grabbed their attention.

The two made their way out of the garage and stood towards the beginning of the ramp. They spotted a group of Buzzards in the sky and a pack of Bandit Technicals before them.

They watched as a Marauder stepped out of one of the vehicles and stood before them.

Ballad adjusted her instrument and tilted her head at the Marauder. "Can we help you with something?"

"Were you the one singing and playing music earlier?"

Ballad sighed, _didn't think anyone could hear me… _"Um… yeah, why?"

"Our boss could hear you from Goose's Roost, you're pretty good. He was wondering if you could come by tonight, play some music, and join us for a game of Psycho-head volleyball. You interested?"

Ballad was about to say _'yes' _in response to the invitation, but Prelude pulled her to the side.

"Don't even think about it."

"Oh come on, Pre… the last time we played that we were really little."

"I'm not talking about the game, you always seem to draw a crowd and make friends. For once, can we not do this?"

"Prelude, I know where you're coming from, but neither of us can control it. We make music together and we stick together. Besides, it'll be fun… What do you say?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Did a Skag die or something?" One of the other marauders asked.

Prelude nodded her head in response and Ballad smiled, turning back towards the group. "We'll come and play."

"Great, the boss just has one request though…"

"Which is…?"

"Stay away from the Vault Hunter we have chained up in the camp."

* * *

Let me know what you think =)


	3. Chapter 2

_Plan to Please  
__Make a Move_

**Track 4: Song of the Caged Bird by Lindsey Stirling**

The group of bandits disappeared after a while, leaving the Musicians to plan for the events following tonight. For now, they had gotten a Technical from Ellie's garage and drove around the plains of the Dust. Prelude was driving while Ballad sat in the bed of the vehicle, watching the Spiderants chase after them.

"I miss the Skag we had when we were kids," Ballad breathed, sitting back against the barrier of the bed.

"Yeah, Gaks was awesome…" Prelude began. "He was always so calm and playful, until he became a Fire Skag and dad had to release him, after he bit you."

"Yep, you can barely see the scar now…" Ballad sighed, "I remember when we hopped on his back and raced the Psychos around the camp."

"Yeah,"

Ballad smiled, relishing in the memories of their childhood. "So," She began, derailing the nostalgic train of thought. "You ready for tonight?"

"Remind me, what was your plan again?"

Ballad adjusted the instruments on her back. "I was thinking about playing my violin and putting them in a trance with Harmonious Hypnosis, so I can find the Vault Hunter they captured. Once they snap out of it, you can persuade them to play and keep them busy."

"Will it work?"

"It should, unless something goes horribly wrong… like always."

"How about, at least for now, we hold the plan back and see what happens?" Prelude suggested.

Ballad sighed, _might as well side with you on this one. _"Okay,"

There was a moment of silence between them, until Prelude ran over another Spiderant.

"Onto the next one," Ballad said, adjusting her position and looking through the scope of her sniper rifle towards the hoard of Spiderants coming after them. Prelude used the boosters on their Technical.

"Let them go Bal, we have other things to do."

Ballad sighed, placing her weapon beside her and surveying their surroundings. They were driving around for a little while, coming across a small wooden building, a figure standing before it.

Ballad waved. "Hi Steve!"

"Heyo!"

They continued to drive around, switching seats occasionally and taking out the other Technicals to pass the time… The sky was beginning to dim.

_I think we killed enough time, _Prelude glanced back at her sister for a moment. "Hey Bal,"

"Yeah Pre…" Ballad asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"It's getting late, do you want to head over there now?"

"Sure,"

And with that, Prelude turned the vehicle around and headed towards their destination.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Having used the inclined stone as a ramp, the two landed in the nest of Goose's Roost. They were getting out of the vehicle, when a group of Marauders greeted them with weapons ready to destroy them…

"Hold it boys!"

The deep stern command from somewhere towards the back grabbed their attention. Soon, the others were making room as a Shock Nomad made his way to the front.

"You're the Musicians, right?"

"Yep,"

He glanced back at the others behind him, watching them as they walked away and returned to their duties. He turned and began walking, a cue for the girls to follow him… which they did. As they walked, the younger sister peered into every little crevice and nearby shack, looking for the alleged Vault Hunter. _No luck, _she could see a few Marauders in the distance, setting up for the game. She could also see a pair of speakers and a pile of cords.

"_They have speakers," _Ballad whispered.

"_Perfect, that'll make this a lot easier."_

"_For you, not for my violin and I."_

"_I'm sure you can still pull off your AS…"_

"_So, what songs are we –"_

"What are you two talking about?" The Nomad asked, hearing the hushed sounds of their conversation behind him.

"The songs we plan on playing tonight." Prelude informed him calmly.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

It had gotten to that point in the evening, the Hyperion Moon Base was glowing brightly against the dark canvas of the sky. Prelude was setting up the speakers and getting her bass ready, while Ballad was changing the strings on her violin… an Elite Marauder came up to her.

"Boss wanted me to ask something of you,"

Ballad looked up at the man towering over her as she sat on a slag barrel. She hopped off and stood before him. "What's up?"

"He wanted your input on whose head we should use for the game tonight. A Psycho's head or the Vault Hunter's?"

Ballad brushed her fingers through her hair, _I can finally see this Vault Hunter! _She breathed, "I'll need to see the Vault Hunter to make the right choice."

The Elite Marauder scanned the area for a moment, checking to see if the Shock Nomad was around. _Boss said not to let anyone near the Vault Hunter, he put me in charge of him though… I can let her see him, only this once. _"Okay, just follow me." He said, before leading Ballad away from the others. They made their way to a building near the edge of the camp.

Inside the realm was a set of lockers, the staircase leading up to the next floor with the same set of lockers, and broken floors of metal and wood. Towards the end of the room in the corner, was a pillar. There was a backpack on the table near it, overflowing with various weapons and a katana resting beside it and an Echo. Yet, below on the ground… chained to the pillar and losing consciousness, was the Vault Hunter. Clad in a full body suit of ebony and silver, a crimson 0 over the left side of his chest. There was a crack in the visor of his helmet.

Ballad kneeled before the Vault Hunter, lifting his head to get a better look at him. She caught the eyes beneath the visor. _Exhausted, fed up and filled with the desire to kill these bandits. _She breathed, "The shape of his head wouldn't work for the game, stick with the Psycho." She said, glancing back at the Elite Marauder, watching as he left her there.

"_Who are you and what, do you want from me child, what is your true goal?" _Came the hushed tone before her, Ballad met the eyes beneath the screen.

"I can't really explain right now, but I'm going to get you out of here…"

"Ballad!" Prelude's voice echoed loudly in the distance. "Where are you?"

Ballad sighed, letting her hand rest against the side of his helmet. _"I'll come back…"_ She whispered softly, before getting to her feet and yelling, "Coming Pre!" as she left the Vault Hunter in the shadows of the room.

He watched her as she left, breathing deeply and letting himself relax in his bindings. _Finally I can, be free and seek my revenge, on these bandit scum._

* * *

Hey guys, long time no see c:

This chapter took a while, but I'm pleased with how it turned out ^-^

Let me know what you think =)


	4. Chapter 3

_Calm the Beasts  
Chase the Storm_

The young musician was making her way back to her sister and the others, taking her time as she strolled through the camp. She ran her fingers through sapphire streams, _the Vault Hunter… _she wondered, _are there others here like him? What is he hiding underneath the helmet he wears…? _She contemplated these questions as she approached the area where the others resided.

Prelude walked up to her. "Where did you run off to?"

"One of the Marauders showed me around…"

"Okay, why were you gone for so long?"

"Pre, I had to find my way back. Plus, I found the – "

The oldest musician sighed, before taking matters into her own hands. She swung an arm over her sister's shoulders before walking over to the group, leading her over to the game at hand.

"They started the game without us Bal, they want us to play a song while they play their game."

"_Are you serious?!" _Ballad asked, before seeing the scene before her. The bandits had started the game without them. On each side of the net were about five to six bandits, passing around the severed head of a Psycho. The two musicians watched as their childhood flashed before their eyes, they enjoyed playing this game with the bandits they were neighbors with. The two sighed simultaneously.

Prelude was the first to regain her senses, taking up her bass and plugging it into the nearby speakers and began to play the tune to a song. Ballad set her violin into position and began to glide the bow across the strings to create a melody.

**Track 5: Moon Trance by Lindsey Stirling**

Prelude ceased playing when she saw the bandits freeze in place, the head they were using as a ball fell to the ground with a soft thud, forgotten, as they gathered around the net in silence… The only thing being heard was the violin, with a light teal mist flowing from the strings and surrounding the bandits.

"Ballad," Prelude asked, eyes locked on her sister. "What are you doing?"

"I found the Vault Hunter they were talking about. Harmonious Hypnosis can only last for so long after the song is done, I need you to help me out here while I go and get him?"

"What happened to my plan?!"

"Pre, this is more important than sitting back and waiting to see what is thrown at us… We have to take this opportunity or we'll lose it."

Prelude breathed deeply, running her fingers through crimson locks. _You always do this… _"Fine," She said. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to stay here, while I get the Vault Hunter. When I stop playing, HH will start to cool down, leaving the bandits in a daze for a moment or two, once they snap out of it, either get them back into their game… or end their life," She paused. "That's your choice." Ballad said, before walking away.

Prelude watched as her sister left her as she played her instrument. She turned back to the bandits, swinging the bass onto her back and pulling a fire pistol out of her bag. _My first gun,_ she sighed and glanced up at the bandits before her. _What do I do…?_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ballad continued to play as she made her way back to the mysterious Vault Hunter. Once she reached his location… the music stopped. Before her was the Vault Hunter, with a gun-shot wound to the chest, and struggling to reach for a weapon.

_Fight for Your Life_

She swiftly raced over to him, placing her instrument at her side and resting her hands against his chest… allowing her energy to flow into him. _"Your symphony continues…"_

He ceased in his struggles. His eyes locking onto her, inhaling sharply as her energy flowed into him. A heart briefly flashed across his visor before it was switched with something else, conveying annoyance, once he was completely revived. "Thank you," He breathed, feeling the chains loosen and fall, as she freed him using his katana.

"Don't mention it, you would have done the same for me." She replied, holding his weapon before him as he sat before her. He took his blade and sheathed it, feeling her eyes watch him as he struggled to stand. He caught a glimpse of the hand held out before him, yet he pushed the offer away and used the pillar as leverage. His gait swayed as he stood and reached for his belongings. When he lost his balance, his body fell against the girl that helped him. _She's still here… _"I do not need you, your kindness has played its part, I can handle this."

Ballad brought one of his arms over her shoulders. "You were just revived after being captured and shot… you need to – "

"Look at me while I'm charging at you!"

Ballad sighed, _perfect timing. _She glanced outside the building she was currently in… watching the bullets fly through the air as the bandits fought her sister, who was fighting back behind cover… _What the…?_

"Prelude! What the hell is – "

"She has the Vault Hunter!"

"Get her! Kill them all!"

_FML_ flashed across his visor as he grabbed his things, a sniper rifle, and Ballad's arm before racing through the storm of bullets to take cover behind a wall. Ballad slipped her arm out of his grip and took an electric pistol out of her bag. _"Damn it,"_

The Vault Hunter aimed his rifle and shot, taking out the bandits following them. "Cover me,"

"What?"

"This is life or death, we must protect each other, to survive for now."

Ballad couldn't argue with him. "Alright," She breathed, following him as they moved out into the open. He activated Decepti0n as they ran through the area, taking out enemies together as they made their way over to Prelude. The two met up with her after taking out enough enemies to stay hidden from view, allowing them to recover in peace.

"Pre, what the hell?"

"I was going to shoot them, but decided against it. When I was putting my gun away, they regained their senses and…"

"That happened?" Ballad pointed towards the trail of carnage they left in their wake.

She nodded her head in response.

"We should rest for now, before we make any kind, of escape from here."

They agreed with him. They stayed behind cover together as they healed and recharged their shields, as they were beginning to make a run for the Technical… a loud voice roared…

"Let's make face gravy!"

He activated Decepti0n once more, before heading towards the oncoming threat.

Ballad and Prelude looked at each other, before following the Vault Hunter's lead.

* * *

Hey everyone =D

This took a while to type up, but I'm happy with how it turned out c:

Let me know what you think =)


	5. Chapter 4

_Taste the Music  
Feel the Sound_

**Track 6: Perseverance by Miracle of Sound**

As they made their way towards the final enemy within the camp. The musicians ran together as the assassin was sprinting before them. Ballad's eyes briefly scanned her surrounding before settling on the Vault Hunter.

_He is a thief in the night, _she idly pondered. _An assassin waiting to strike its prey… He moves with such grace and precision, no one would question his abilities, but… _Her thoughts trailed off to her own abilities. Playing music to calm an entire pack of bandits to the point of tranquil sanity as they were engulfed by the elements emitting from the melody. She reached for her violin, thinking back to when she first received it… but as she reached back for her instrument, there was an empty spot where it should have been.

"My violin!" She shouted lightly, not expecting anyone to hear her. The one leading them turned their head to look at her.

"Pardon?" The assassin asked, skidding to a halt and causing the others to stop in their tracks as well.

"My violin, it's not on me… where the hell is it?" Prelude could see her sister panicking, she swung an arm over her shoulders and rubbed her shoulder, trying to calm her. "Calm down Bal, I'm sure you can still fight without it…"

Ballad breathed in annoyance, she removed herself from her sister's reassuring hold and stood before her, silver eyes catching emerald. "Don't say that kind of stuff Pre. That was the first instrument I got from dad... I can't switch to the guitar as a main weapon that easily."

Prelude knew her comment would make Ballad defensive, yet she was calm about it and didn't explode like last time. She breathed, "I'm sorry, you probably left it somewhere in the camp. We can look for it before we leave."

All the while, the assassin listened to their conversation, oblivious to the Goliath approaching him from behind and getting ready to attack him and end his life. He knew something was amiss when Ballad took her guitar off of her back and swiftly made her way over to him, and smacked the beast behind him with her instrument… While Prelude took Zer0 by the arm and ran off to get behind cover, as Ballad took on the Goliath. The force sent through him with the guitar was enough to catch him off guard, but that only made him shoot at and advance on the young musician even more. Ballad continued to dodge and fight back, before taking another swing with her guitar.

Zer0 slipped out of Prelude's grip and activated Decepti0n to escape without being seen. Prelude took up her sniper rifle and shot at the Goliath from a distance, helping her sister, not realizing that he had left her.

Zer0 managed to create some distance between him and the others before he was visible again, as he was making his way back to where Ballad had found him. When he arrived at his destination, he walked in… spying the instrument laying on the ground. He picked up the violin and its bow, inspecting it to make sure it was not broken, before making his way back.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ballad took another hit from the beast as he threw her against a wall, her chest ached with pain but she shrugged it off and took another shot with her pistol, and shot off the helmet… She saw the error of her mistake in doing so. _No…_ She aimed with her weapon and shot at the Goliath while he was transforming into a Raging one. She fired as fast as her weapon would allow, and soon the Goliath was nothing more than a pile of ash with a sniper rifle left from the fray… It was a Hyperion electric elemental sniper rifle. _Nice, I could use one of these._ Ballad mused, before picking up the weapon and placing it in her satchel… oblivious to the assassin sneaking up on her.

The Vault Hunter tapped her on the shoulder with the bow. "Ballad,"

Ballad turned to face the assassin, finding her missing instrument resting in his hands. He passed the violin over to her, along with the bow, once seeing the glow in her eyes. "You found it?" She asked in disbelief, holding her instrument against her chest.

"Yes, it was left where, you had found me and helped me, it was left unscratched."

Ballad smiled, before placing the violin in the holder on her back and wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you so much,"

Zer0 was shocked by her action, not really sure on how to respond to her. In the end, he brought his hand up to gently brush his fingers over her head. "You're welcome,"

Prelude watched them from a distance, "Hey guys, I hate to kill this little moment between you two, but we need to get out of here."

Ballad sighed, agreeing with her sister and released him. The duo made their way over to her and they began to walk back to the Technical together and eventually left the camp.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

They have been driving around the Dust for a while now, Ballad was sitting in the bed of the vehicle with the assassin while Prelude took the driver's seat.

"I wasn't able to get your name when we met?"

"My name is Zer0, I am an Assassin that, Handsome Jack wants dead."

"Really?" Prelude asked as she turned the corner into Ellie's Garage and hopped out of the Technical.

Ballad jumped out and assisted Zer0 as he got out as well. "Yes," He said in response as Ballad helped him and began to walk with her.

"Wasn't dad friends with him, Prelude?" Ballad asked, as they made their way over to the Fast-Travel Station.

"I think so, they were programmers together…"

As Zer0 listened, he finally took notice of the gentle hold the violinist had on his wrist. It wasn't tight, giving him the option to remove his wrist from her grip, but he decided to let it slide… _She saved me, I need to repay her somehow. _He thought to himself, watching as Prelude used the Fast-Travel to get them back to Sanctuary. Her fingers slipped when deciding on a location and they were transported to another place.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ballad scanned her surroundings once they reached their destination, and noticed that they were not in Sanctuary…

"Pre, why are we in Lynchwood?"

"… I think my finger slipped when I was going through the locations…"

"Nice, so now what?"

"We could look around, and see if – "

"I'm the greatest engineer alive!"

Ballad was ecstatic, hearing another voice that wasn't losing its touch on reality. She made her way over to the entrance leading into the town… Seeing a flying robotic torso ripping bandits apart with claws and a young girl with tangerine pig-tails taking out bandits with poor accuracy. "Start the Anarchy!"

The girl turned around and saw them, as one of her bullets ricocheted off the wall and into the head of a Bruiser. "Hey guys, care to join me?"

Prelude was going to decline the offer, but Ballad jumped the gun like an attacking Spiderling and ran over to the girl.

_Seriously Ballad…_

It was then that they realized that they had no time for introductions… the hoard of bandits racing towards them gave them the chance to fight together. Ballad took up her guitar and sighed, _let's give this a shot,_ she told herself, before her eyes locked onto the girl beside her as Prelude and Zer0 joined them.

"Have a theme song in mind?"

"Whatever you think of works for me,"

"Fair enough," Ballad replied, before beginning to play the first few cords with Prelude taking up the bass parts, and fighting alongside the others against the hoard of enemies before them.

* * *

Hey everyone =D

This chapter took a while to do, but I'm happy with how it turned out c:

Let me know what you think =)


	6. Chapter 5

_Waves of Elements  
Cooperation_

**Gaige's Theme: Off With Her Head by Icon for Hire**

The flood of bandits coming towards the group of Vault Hunters was nothing more than a puddle by now after the two forces met. Zer0 had killed most of them with his blade and speed, the girl and her robotic companion mutilated most of them with claws and bullets. While the two musicians played a song together, controlling the flow of the battlefield… Ballad glanced over at her sister who was staring back at her as they played.

Ballad smiled, "We haven't played music together in a while, huh Pre?"

"Yeah, usually we do our own thing. The last time we did this was when we were just learning how to play."

The two sisters laughed together at the notion. They fought with each other every now and then… but they were a team. Their music was a tranquil storm that created chaos from the streams of elements that flowed from the strings as they played, the waves of elements emitting from the instruments would affect melee weapons or nearby objects.

As the song faded, so did the violence. Zer0 slit the throat of the last bandit with his blade consumed by corrosive energy, the girl's robotic partner disappeared as she sprinted over to the musical duo.

"That was awesome! I love the song you chose for me," She exclaimed happily. "I'm Gaige by the way, and that was Death-Trap fighting alongside me."

The sapphire violinist smiled, "I'm glad you like the song and it's nice to finally meet you Gaige. I'm Ballad and –"

"I'm Prelude," The crimson bassist said before her sister could finish. The two stared at each other for a moment before laughing lightly to each other with Gaige joining them.

Zer0 walked over to them as he sheathed his blade. "There is nothing left, what are we going to do, while we are still here?"

"I guess look around and see what there is to loot,"

"Works for me!"

With the decision made, the group disbanded and roamed around Lynchwood, occasionally hearing the Deputy or Sheriff over the speakers as they searched the other parts of the realm. Ballad went through some lockers, finding a few hundred dollars and a stack or two of Eridium. She briefly caught the faint sapphire glow enveloping her necklace like it always did. _I wonder where Prelude and the others walked off to... _She idly contemplated, before looking over her shoulder to see her sister approaching her.

"Find anything Ballad?"

"Just some money and Eridium, you?"

"About the same, along with a Grenade Mod."

"Nice, did you see Gaige or Zer0 while you were looting?"

"No," Prelude breathed, noticing the faint glow coming from Ballad's necklace. "You and I are together, why is your necklace still glowing?"

"I… honestly have no idea why…"

The two sighed simultaneously, before Prelude continued. "Maybe we'll find out at some point." She said, seeing Gaige and Zer0 coming back to join them, oblivious to the glow from Ballad's necklace fading.

"Hey, you guys ready to head back?" Gaige asked as she and Zer0 walked up the stairs to join them at the entrance.

"Yeah," Prelude said, before they began to make their way over to the entrance leading to the Lynchwood Station.

**Krieg's Theme: Monster by Skillet**

Once they had arrived at the Station, they were caught in the crossfire between a swarm of Rats, a woman with tattoos and a Psycho with a buzz-axe. They were able to dodge and incapacitate some Rats as the Psycho came to kill then, but as the number of enemies grew… They soon fought alongside the pair. When the last one was phase-locked and killed, the gazes from both groups shifted to each other as the tension from before disappeared.

**Maya's Theme: Amaranth by Nightwish**

Gaige was the first to break the ice. "Well, that was fun…"

"It was. What were you trying to say earlier?"

"Oh, I was trying to ask you for your names?"

"Oh, well I'm Maya… and this is Krieg." The siren replied, "And you are?" She asked.

"I'm Gaige, the blue haired short girl with the violin is Ballad, the tall one with red hair is Prelude, and the one with the zero on his chest is Zer0."

Maya smiled at them, "It's nice to meet you all, thank you for helping us out." She breathed, before looking over at Krieg, he appeared as though he was struggling to say something.

_Tell her and the others thank you, with their help we might be able to act like a normal person again. _

"I powdered my cockatiel for the ribcage slaughter!"

Maya only smiled, while the others remained silent. Ballad smiled and breathed "You're welcome," in response to his comment. She had been around enough Psychos to understand what was said behind the shouts of violence.

Krieg only blinked, tightly gripping onto his weapon. _Huh, close enough. Seems like she understands. _He was going to say something else, although Prelude was already ahead of him.

"Do you want to grab a Technical and head back to Sanctuary with us?"

Maya breathed, "That would be a good idea, thank you." She said, before seeing Prelude turn to make her way over to the Catch-A-Ride, but Ballad was already two steps ahead of her.

"Is the color okay?" Ballad asked, sitting in the driver's seat of a bright purple and neon green Bandit Technical. No made any comment on the color as they all claimed their spots in the vehicle. Ballad maneuvered the Technical through the Dust to where the nearest Fast-Travel was located and eventually got them all to Sanctuary.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

An ex-Dahl soldier sat in Moxxi's bar, taking a sip from his second bottle of Rakk Ale, while the short murderer beside him was inhaling his third bottle of the warm liquid.

Moxxi was wiping down the counter when she noticed the somber look on the soldier's face. "Rough night, sugar?"

"Not really, just tired of the same routine… things can't be this easy."

"Nothing is easy here, sweetie. Listen… There is a little pair of girls I know wandering around Pandora. Took them in when they were twelve and at fifteen they went off to explore… They left here a day or two ago and should be on their way back."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You and the Gunzerker there seem bored of things, go meet the girls and maybe they can spice up your adventures."

The soldier looked over at the Gunzerker beside him, nodding his head in response. The two got out of their seats, slipped a tip into the jar and left the establishment.

* * *

Hey everyone =D

Sorry for not updating lately, but I hope you enjoy this chapter c:

Let me know what you think =)


	7. Chapter 6

_Bits of Fun  
Different Views_

The small group of Vault Hunters traveled around Three-Horns a bit more, familiarizing themselves with the surroundings after being gone for so long. The violinist driving would occasionally switch seats with her sister to bother the others sitting in the back of the technical. She left the turret to sit in the back with them, taking up her violin to play a song as they made their way back to Sanctuary.

**Track 7: Spontaneous Me by Lindsey Stirling**

As she played the song, the others listened. The Siren tapping her fingers in time to the song without thinking twice, watching the bow move across the strings to elicit tranquil sounds, _she plays with such precision and grace. _As the song came to the end, Maya watched her as she placed the instrument in the holster on her back. "That was really pretty, Ballad."

Ballad smiled, "Thanks Maya," She breathed, rubbing the back of her head, still feeling silly for getting all these comments whenever she played. "Your tattoos are really neat," She said, trying to change the subject.

Maya gave her a smile in return, stretching her arm to allow the teal design painted on her arm to glow in the light from the sun. "Thank you," She began. "A blessing and curse of being a Siren,"

Ballad was about to ask her another question, although Gaige and Zer0 were a step ahead of her.

"A Siren, really? One that can manipulate, something in the world?"

"Your power was the phase-locking immobilizing purple sphere from before when we were fighting together, right?" The Mechromancer asked, adjusting the goggles on her head.

Ballad observed them, seeing how Maya was bombarded with question. She seemed tense, but was calm all the while, before giving them an answer. "Yes, and ever since the Eridium came around, my powers have gotten pretty awesome."

Ballad was about to ask another question, but the sudden jerk from the vehicle stopping caught their attention.

"What's up Pre?"

"We're here." She breathed, exiting the vehicle and causing the others to do the same.

Ballad and the others clustered around the bassist to take in the view of Sanctuary as they stood at the entrance. As far as they knew, the place offered safety and protection from harm, at least from Hyperion. For its size, it was a bit small, but it was big enough to have the essentials and some other miscellaneous things. Maya began to make her way into the realm with Krieg and Gaige following her before splitting up, while Ballad and Prelude began to make their way towards the center of the city… Zer0 climbed up to the nearest rooftop, getting a better view of the area and scaling the terrain from above as he followed the musicians through the city.

Ballad scanned the area around her as she and Prelude reached the center, looking around to see the different facilities, but also catching the Assassin jumping from one rooftop to the other. _Smart, wish I thought of that. _She thought to herself, before catching the crimson glow from the sign that read _Dr. Zed's Clinic. _She walked up to the building when Prelude branched off to the _This Just In _stand.

Ballad stood before the opened door leading into Zed's place of business, she could smell the copper lingering through the air from his last "patient", but she could hear his voice, along with one she didn't recognize.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"We're looking for these two girls Moxxi told us about, said she took them in when they were kids. Over the Echo I heard something about two musicians wandering around Pandora that matched Moxxi's story, I just don't understand." The ex-Dahl soldier explained, watching as his short muscular companion was going through the machine for a new shield. Zed was leaning against the sink as he listened to him tell his tale, before finally speaking.

"Believe me, you'll understand son. Those girls can fight, that music is their way of living and keeping them together. They came to me before Moxxi, though I passed them down to her after a few days, couldn't have them here when I had the thought of experimenting on them…" He paused for a moment, noticing one of the musicians standing in the doorway.

"Speak of the devil, how are you Ballad?"

Ballad smiled as she walked into the site, comforting nostalgia surrounding her as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace… not caring about the amount of blood covering him or the fact that there were two other people in the room. She released him, combing her fingers through her hair before replying. "I'm good Zed, and you?"

"I'm doing fine, these two were looking for you." He retorted, extending his hand out towards the soldier and the Pandoran native.

Axton reached out towards her, allowing their hands to grasp each other in a simple greeting, before releasing and letting the Gunzerker greet her in the same manner. "The name's Axton and this is Salvador. It's nice to finally meet you, miss."

"You too," Ballad breathed, happy to be meeting some new people. "I'm –"

"Ballad," Prelude's voice interrupted her. "Where did you run off to?" Her voice continued to carry through the air.

Ballad chuckled lightly before shouting, "I'm with Zed!" and watching as Prelude strolled into the area to join her inside… the remaining Vault Hunters crowded around the door, minus Zer0 who was nowhere to be found.

"Prelude, this is Axton and Salvador."

"It's an honor to meet you both," Axton said, "and the others." He added, seeing the group outside. "Moxxi told us about you two."

"Really, what did she say?" Prelude questioned, resting her fingers on the bridge of her bass.

"Said you two could help me and Salvador, with _spicing up our adventure._"

"That's a weird way to phrase it, Pre and I are looking for the Vault and we met everyone in our travels…"

"You're looking for the Vault as well, amigas?" Salvador asked, watching as the Siren and the Psycho entered the clinic, leaving Gaige outside.

"Yes, and –"

The static clearing up on the Echo paused their conversation, the voice they all knew came over the device. "Attention people of Sanctuary, if you could turn in the six Vault Hunters that just arrived and the two walking musical instruments… I'll give you another month to live before I burn your cute little city to the ground. Ciao!"

"Handsome Jack," Prelude hissed, clutching the bridge of her bass tightly.

"He's after you guys too?"

"Has been since we were kids," Ballad explained. "He has been after us since he killed our father out of anger, after what happened on Elpis."

"Interesting, so we should probably see if there is someone here who can help us?"

Gaige popped her head into the room, "Scooter said something about looking for Roland, he said to go to the Crimson Raider's HQ that is stationed here."

"Great idea Gaige!" Ballad beamed happily, before grabbing Salvador and Axton's arms and dragging them outside with the others joining her.

Prelude watched her sister and the others run off, she heard a faint sigh coming from Zed.

"She's still like that,"

"Yeah,"

"Ever thought about an operation?"

Prelude laughed lightly, "Zed, with God as our witness… you are not getting our spleens." She breathed, heading towards the door. "It was nice seeing you again Zed, thanks for everything…" She said, before walking out of the clinic to search for her sister and their new-found friends.

_It was going to be an interesting adventure…_

* * *

God this took me forever, I'm sorry guys ;~;

But I do hope that you enjoy this chapter c:

Let me know what you think as always =)


	8. Chapter 7

_Learning  
Teams_

**Track 8: Nothing Else Matters by Apocalyptica**

It was only a matter of time before Handsome Jack's voice would preach over the Echo again, calling all of the Vault Hunters "Pumpkin" while threatening Sanctuary, before going into a long tangent and ceasing before giving away the _big secret._

"What do you think the _"big secret" _is?"

"Probably that he is actually our father and wants us to join him in cleansing Pandora." Gaige began, adjusting her goggles as she walked with Ballad and the others to the Crimson Raider's HQ.

"He won't offer us any cookies, though." Ballad breathed sadly. The Mechromancer came beside the musician to comfort her, only to break into a fit of laughter that broke the tension and scared the soldier walking ahead of them. Axton glanced back at them for a split second before turning back to see the entrance to the HQ before them, the door hanging open… inviting them in.

They strolled into the realm, taking in their surroundings. Lockers and beds clutter the room along with a desk covered in files and paper, with a single Echo device sitting on the edge. From the shadows a woman emerged, goggles on her head and short brown hair complimenting her slender figure under the tones of crimson, silver and gold in her outfit. Her dark amber eyes rested on the cluster of people in the center of the room. Ballad glanced at her for a moment, a smile gracing her features.

The room fell silent before the sound of footsteps caught their attention. "What took you so long? I got some information, while you were all out."

"Sorry, got sidetracked talking to Zed." Ballad informed him calmly, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"We also found out that –"

"Jack wants to kill us, I heard that on the Echo. It is nothing new,"

As the group talked amongst themselves, Tannis listened to their conversation. Wondering who they all were… _The girls with the instruments seem familiar, along with the one with the number etched onto his suit…_ Her eyes locked onto one of them when she caught the violinist staring at her. "Is there something you want?"

"You're Patricia Tannis, right?"

"Yes, and I suggest you keep your distance. I am known to bite."

Ballad twirled the chain of her necklace with her fingers, "I'll try to remember that… You know how the Eridium connects to the Vault and stuff, right?"

"Yes, and I have come to the conclusion that –"

"Hey Bal?"

The musician in question glared at the soldier for a moment before calming herself, annoyed that he interrupted Tannis. _I can ask her later, I guess._

"Sup Ax?"

Axton titled his head at the nick-name she gave him. He shrugged it off and continued, "Gaige said something earlier about you giving her a _"theme song"_…"

She smiled, "Oh yeah, I'm trying to find a theme song for everyone and one for the group as a whole. I'm just having issues trying to pick themes for you, Sal, and Zer0." Ballad paused, resting her fingers at her side and tapping them to an unknown beat. "I have some in mind and I can get back to you."

"… Okay, just don't let it get in the way of your goal."

"Oh trust me, it will."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

After a while, Gaige returned to the ground floor after wandering around upstairs. She sat with the group who took the beds towards the entrance against the wall, sitting between Zer0 and Ballad. "I found an Echo in the safe upstairs, we can throw our weapons in there later."

"What was on the Echo?" Prelude asked, changing the strings on her bass.

"It was the Firehawk, telling us to go to Frostburn Canyon to retrieve Roland. We should probably head over there,"

"All of us?"

"We could split into groups and get some side-quests done," Maya suggested.

"Alright, but how do we decide who goes with who?" Axton countered, already not completely fond of the idea.

"Top four with the highest gun damage picks from the latter."

"Works for me!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Several minutes went by, each Vault Hunter compare weapons with the next. In the end… Axton, Maya, Salvador and Zer0 were the leaders while the rest get the empty end of the loot chest attached to a Goliath.

The main four stood before the others, struggling to decide on, what Gaige has dubbed, their _Battle Buddy. _Salvador had called dibs on Krieg for obvious reasons, "I sense a blood bath in the future." Ballad commented as the Psycho sauntered over to the short cannibal.

"Robots for the win!" Gaige announced as she joined Axton, leaving the musicians in the hands of the Assassin and Siren.

Maya learned over to Zer0, "What we could do, is that you and I team up while they go together."

_That's not gonna work…_

"I'm sorry Maya, but that is a horrible idea." Ballad interjected.

"Ballad and I can barely work together as it is, we rarely sync."

"So –"

"I will settle this. Ballad will team up with me, while Prelude joins you."

Ballad smiled, walking over to the Assassin while her sister went over to Maya. With the teams finally settled, everyone exchanged glances with one another. "Are we good?" Axton asked.

"Yep,"

"I think so,"

"Hopefully,"

"Okay, so half of us will head to Frostburn Canyon while the other half takes on side-quests."

"Keep your Echoes on you in case of emergency,"

"Or if you get bored and feel like bothering someone." Ballad said, getting a few smirks and smiles from those around her.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Soon, everyone went their separate ways… leaving the Assassin and the guitarist who decided to wait for everyone to leave. They stood before the door together, Ballad looked up at her partner. "Wanna go claim a shelf in the safe upstairs?"

Zer0 glanced down at her, the :) flashing across his helmet gave her an answer as they bolted up the stairs, Tannis watching them all the while. _Such an interesting pair…_

Once they left some of their weapons in the safe, they walked out of the base to leave for Frostburn Canyon, but the little robot blocked their path.

"Hey! Wanna hear the new dub-step song I wrote?"

"No,"

"Yes!"

The little robot went "Wub, Wub, Wub…" as he danced. Ballad only smiled, _this little guy looks familiar. _She thought to herself, before feeling a four-fingered hand grab her wrist and drag her back to reality and to the Fast-Travel Station.

"I cannot stay near, Clap-Trap for long durations, he is annoying."

"I think he's adorable," She retorted, as they neared their destination and traveled to Frostburn Canyon.

**:~:~:~:~:~:**

Salvador and Krieg were in the nearest bandit camp painting the walls with blood and bullets.

"Gunzerking kicks ass!"

"How can I snap your neck if you don't have one?!"

**:~:~:~:~:~:**

Maya and Prelude wandered around Three-Horns with Axton and Gaige, splitting up the current side-quests in the area.

"So Pre and I will take on Mercy while you and Gaige get the Happy Pig Motel up and running?"

"Sounds good to me."

**:~:~:~:~:~:**

They walked through the snow together, listening to the spiderants screech and the Psychos scream. She borrowed Zer0's arm for leverage since her boots were not built for the snowy terrain of Frostburn Canyon… she was getting cold and tripping occasionally. Zer0 slowed his pace when they reached an entrance to a series of cave tunnels. As they walked in to explore, Ballad picked up the nearest branch and lit it with her fire pistol, giving them light in the darkness deviating from the signs leading to the Firehawk's nest. Ballad stayed close to him, glancing up to see the rakks hanging above them resting, hoping they would get through without causing any noise.

… _but that was the least of their problems…_

* * *

Hey everyone, I'm sorry this took forever ;~;

But, I do hope that you enjoy this chapter c:

Let me know what you think as always =)


	9. Chapter 8

_Bright Lights_

_Firehawk's Child_

The Gunzerker and the Psycho walked along the snowy terrain of Three-Horns, making their way over to the Marrow Fields after hearing a message from Roland before they left the camp they painted together.

"So amigo," Salvador began, looking up at his partner as they walked. "Do you always scream like a banshee?"

"I have the shiniest meat bicycle!"

"I'll take that as a yes,"

The one who yelled stopped in his tracks, catching the short cannibal off guard when he bumped into him before the entrance to their destination.

"You okay, Krieg?"

"_I'm fine Salvador, just need to regain my senses."_

"Your voice is different amigo…"

Krieg looked ahead of them to see a group of Bullymong, he shouted "Nipple Salad!" before running over and bashing them with his buzz-axe.

Salvador stood there holding his guns, wondering what had just happened to Krieg. _I'll ask him later, _he told himself before joining his friend in the bloody battle. After the fight they found the Corporal Roland had spoken about from the Echo, the power core needed for the city's shield was taken to the bandit camp while the Corporal was left for dead. Krieg wanted to avenge the man… and they did, returning the power core to the city before heading back out again.

**:~:~:~:~:~:**

Gaige was not happy to say the least… "Axton, you asshat! Come help me fight these things!" She shouted at the soldier, since they were outnumbered by the amount of Bullymong protecting the last piece to the steam pump they needed.

Axton was a few feet away from her sitting in the turret seat of their Light Runner, not even bothering to shoot as he watched Gaige fight off the beasts on her own.

"You got it, sweetie." He shouted back, watching one of the bullets from her pistol hit one in the head.

"Don't call me – Badass!" She yelled, seeing the Badass Bullymong jump down from the top of the tower. She summoned Death-Trap once he cooled down to assist her, since a certain soldier was not helping.

She did, _eventually_, kill the Badass, getting second wind from Death-Trap taking out a few Brat Bullymong with his claws and lasers. She picked up the piece they needed and walked over to the vehicle that the soldier was now leaning against.

"We did a good job," Axton said, before an echoing slap met his cheek. He was stunned by it, nursing his injury as he stood tall before the Mechromancer who was glaring at him. "Why did you…?"

Gaige was done, she kicked his side and left him on the ground as she climbed into the driver's seat and drove off without him. _Jerk…_

_What did I do to deserve that? _He wondered, getting up and running back to the Happy Pig Motel to catch up with her.

**:~:~:~:~:~:**

Maya and Prelude finished off the last Psycho before heading over to Mercy's hiding spot. The Siren tucked blue hair behind her ears as she reloaded her SMG, looking over at Prelude as she changed the strings on her bass while they walked.

"Why do you change the strings?"

"It gives it different elemental effects," The bassist breathed, taking cover behind one of the walls while Maya walked towards Mercy's base, he appeared before them and took aim with his weapon… spherical bullets flying towards them as the duo began their assault.

"That's an E-Tech, get it for me if you can."

Prelude heard Zed over their Echo as Maya phase-locked the nomad and took a few shots as he was suspended above them. Prelude managed to get a few shots in before he was released and fought back. She then took up her instrument and played a few notes, caustic energy flowing from the strings to float around him, causing damage and killing him. They approached his corpse and took the weapons Zed was interested in, they used the local bandits as target practice while Zed made comments over the Echo.

Once they killed enough enemies to satisfy Zed and his _research_, they made their way out of the area to join the others at the Motel not to far from them. As they walked, Maya noticed the necklace around her partner's neck glowing brightly against her skin.

"Prelude?" The Siren asked, causing the bassist to meet her gaze.

"Yeah Maya,"

"… Does your necklace always glow like that?"

Prelude tilted her head at the question but glanced down at her necklace regardless, it was glowing.

"Oh, not always… It just glows whenever Ballad and I are separated from each other, or something is going wrong between us or with someone else, or if a bond is being formed."

"Really, how?"

"Yeah," She breathed, running pale fingers through crimson streams. "When the light faintly glows a bond is being formed, light teal is something is wrong between us or a friend, and bright sapphire is separation."

"…Wow,"

Prelude nodded her head and smiled in response, they reached the Motel and waited for the others to arrive.

**:~:~:~:~:~:**

In the darkness, under the light of a faint torch… The Assassin and Musician walked through the tunnels. They went on for miles, the terrain below them changing to the point where there were cracks and gaps forming in the landscape. She tripped on something in the dark and found herself falling into a dark abyss with Zer0 latched onto her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the harsh impact of the rocky earth to shatter her body, but it never happened… She didn't hit the ground. _Huh? _She opened her eyes, finding herself in the Assassin's embrace as he laid under her, his body arching in pain from the impact, limbs moving systematically to find any sprains or injuries.

She slipped out of his hold and situated herself so that she was holding him. He groaned from the pain racing through him as she moved him, holding him against her with his head resting on her shoulder.

She took in her surroundings, realizing that they had fallen into a cave with a hole in the ceiling, _seems to be the only way out. _Her silver eyes fell onto the dark helmet, watching the Assassin as his body twitched in pain.

"Why did you take the fall?" She asked, adjusting his position and rubbing his back, trying to ease his suffering.

Zer0 winced, but he leaned into her touch as the pain left, soothing him. "I am not sure why, my body acted on it, I responded then."

She breathed, a small smile gracing her lips before she adjusted him to gently kiss the screen of his helmet… A crimson **?** appeared on it in response. "Thanks," She whispered, hearing it softly echo around them.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

They sat together in the darkness of the cave for a while, listening to music from the iPod she carried, before… "Are you okay, Little Torches?" echoed from above. Seeing the rope ladder fall to allow them to escape, she gathered their belongings and helped Zer0 over to the ladder to climb out. They met a man with a skeletal head-piece and sticks of fire protruding from his back as they stood before him on the surface.

"I'm Incinerator Clayton, a child of the Firehawk, looking for new torches to guide those in the dark to the bright flames of our mother."

Ballad smiled, oblivious to her necklace faintly glowing against her skin, Zer0 took note of it. "We are searching for, the Firehawk but do not, know where to look first?"

"If you are wishing to meet our mother, I know the path that leads to her nest, but I cannot enter it. Those wishing to seek her guidance are allowed to face her, the Bloodshots guarding her domain need to be vanquished."

"Will you lead us?"

He said nothing in response as he walked away, causing the duo to follow him.

* * *

Hey everyone c:

Let me know what you think of this story =)

Also, next chapter (8.5)... we're gonna take a detour and see how Handsome Jack is doing with all of this...


	10. Chapter 8-5

_The Other Side_

**Track 9: 4Am by Miracle of Sound**

There was a building near the outskirts of one of Hyperion's many facilities. Bright lights filtered through the windows as steam and darkness clouded them. Faintly through the glass a man could be seen pacing back and forth in the room full of building plans, Loader schematics, and computers. His hands grasping the only chair in the room, sapphire emerald eyes glassed over with water that was quickly washed away by the sleeve of his coat.

Handsome Jack threw the chair he was holding across the room, frustration and rage consuming his mind and emotions… _I'm running short on time, damn it. _He needed to awaken the Warrior, he wanted to exact his revenge on the Vault Hunters, and he _desired_ the satisfaction of seeing the two Musicians dead after what their father did to him.

_He left Jack on Elpis after seeing what the power of the Destroyer and the Vaults were doing to him, and he bid his farewell to raise his daughters in a "safer" environment on Pandora, since Elpis wasn't safe anymore._

Jack looked down at the Echo on the table next to him. Across the bottom piece read in bright teal letters, fading away with time. _**Play with the other Echo, my girls have it. – John**_

He walked around the room, running his fingers through his hair. _You were my friend John, why did you leave me there with those Psychos? Why did you give the Echo I needed to your fucking kids anyway?! Why did you betray me like the others did…? Although you were more civil in the way you did it, but seriously! _He sat down in the chair he threw earlier, exhausted and began to rub his temples, trying to calm himself. He peered through the glass before him to see Angel working away in her Core.

"Any luck with locating them, sweetheart?"

"I'm trying, but the signal to their Echoes are weak for some reason. I was able to track Ballad and Prelude for some time, but I lost them."

Jack sighed, "Okay, just find them and get them to trust you. Try and get in touch with the Commando when you can."

"Alright,"

He left Angel to her work and dropped his gaze to the Echo on the table again, before picking it up and studying it.

In bright gold letters across the top read, _Jack &amp; John, Programming Bros._

_You were my only friend… _

He reminisced on the past life he and John shared on Helios. He remembered how they would be busy at their computers and would bother Tassiter at the most inconvenient times that resulted in them being called to his office by the wrong names, the duo calling him an asshole as they left. He recalled seeing a smile on John's face when Rhys would show his daughters, who were only two years old at the time, around the base. Prelude would be holding his hand while Ballad would be running around with Rhys trying to catch her. Angel would play games with them while they worked away on their programs when she was visiting and testing her powers.

At night under the glow from Pandora, the programmers would sit together after their work was done and talk with two sleepy children in their laps.

_It was all so nice…_

Yet, when the Crackening occurred and the Lost Legion arrived, things eventually turned sour between them… It separated the bond they shared as John realized what was becoming of his friend, he turned against Jack and installed a program into all Hyperion robots, which Jack has yet to discover and left him to raise Ballad and Prelude on Pandora for the remainder of their life.

_It's not fair, it's not right. John had to know something I didn't… but what?_

Jack strolled over to his desk, picking up the framed picture of him holding on of John's daughters. It was Ballad, she was smiling and filled with happiness, and so was he. The words _**Uncle Jack**_ danced across the bottom part of the frame in fading black letters. It brought a tear to his eye, but it was quickly forgotten when he tossed the picture, effectively breaking the glass as it met the floor.

He couldn't dwell on the past, there was a future for Pandora… and he was the one to make it flourish.

* * *

Tis a short chapter, but it gives a bit more background to Ballad and Prelude's life and how Jack played his part in their life and how it effects him.

Let me know what you all think =)

It means a lot to me to hear feedback on the story (Let me know if I messed up on portraying Jack so I can try and amend it for future chapters)


End file.
